As portable electronic devices such as a smartphone or a tablet PC become popular, hardware and/or software of the electronic devices are rapidly developing and the user environment of the portable electronic device becomes similar to that of a personal computer. Further, the electronic device can provide convenient functions for a user by receiving various applications such as a music application, movie application, or digital broadcasting application from the internet or App store. Further, the electronic device may include a display supporting various resolutions in order to display contents such as a photo or a video while executing various applications.